The Real Thing
by redrockcan
Summary: Bill and Laura learn that their reality, as difficult as it seems is the place they most want to be. Caprica learns about true love and sets her sights on the future.


Laura slipped her hand into the Cylon's. It surprised her that of the hands that were human and machine, hers was the one that was withered and cold as ice while the Cylon's was warm and healthy.

"Close your eyes," it said. Not very long ago Laura would never have imagined she'd be sitting in Bill's quarters holding hands with a Cylon waiting for something she was totally unsure of. She didn't usually trust anyone this much or relinquish her control this easily.

But in the previous weeks she had been trying to let go and place trust in even the unknown. Laura had also been making a specific effort to let go of her lifelong need to put others before herself. This was different and unknown; she wanted to know this, she wanted to feel this. For the first time in a long time, Laura obeyed the orders of another.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Where do you want to go?" Caprica asked.

"Gods know I could use a vacation," Laura laughed.

"God knows," Caprica corrected. Laura cracked an eye open and looked at her, raising an eyebrow. What had she gotten herself into? Caprica actually giggled at her and then squeezed Laura's hand affectionately. Laura shook her head at the absurdity of their situation, and closed her eyes again.

"Think of somewhere you'd like to be. A place you remember."

Laura felt a change in her surroundings and opened her eyes. She was back at home in Caprica City. It felt strange; like she didn't know it anymore or she didn't belong here anymore.

She started to move around and realized her breath came easy and the pain wasn't searing through her body with every step. She told herself it wasn't real, it was just a figment of someone's mind, but it still felt good and made her feel free. Years were lifted off her in a matter of seconds.

Caprica was looking at the photos she'd kept on her desk, the ones of her family. "This was your family?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Laura took a deep breath. "Yes."

"What was it like to have a family? People who cared about you and loved you? It's the one thing I miss and try to understand. It's strange never having parents or... sisters. You never feel like you belong to anyone or anywhere. It's such a strange disconnect."

"But you're connected to…" Laura struggled for the right words, "the others."

Caprica smiled, "Yes, but it isn't the same. You know their thoughts, but you don't feel that bond or real…" Now the Cylon searched for the right word.

"Love?" Laura said as she smiled thinking of the love and laughter that she'd shared with each of her family. She hadn't thought of them much these days, she had been so busy struggling with one crisis after another. But she knew their memories gave her strength and all the lessons they'd taught her so long ago made her able to continue to fulfill her duty even when she was weary and beaten down. She wouldn't have changed a moment with them even though the end of their lives was tragic. She cherished every moment of her life that they had shared with her.

She watched Caprica studying each photo. She was like a wandering, lost child; maybe looking for a home herself. Laura realized how much more they had in common than she ever would have thought.

Laura walked through the kitchen to the sliding doors, looking out at the sunshine. It was a brilliant day. "Can I... go outside?" She looked back at Caprica, who nodded. Laura opened the door and stepped out onto the deck. She felt the sun on her face and wind blowing lightly through her hair. Gods! Her hair was back and fuller than ever; it felt wonderful, blowing and tangling in the breeze. Laura didn't know how she would thank Caprica for this gift.

Caprica watched Laura close her eyes and enjoy the sunlight. She smiled. Laura was learning to trust her, she liked that. She liked the President and despite their rocky beginning knew she could learn so much from her. Startled, she suddenly felt another presence in the room and turned.

"What's going on?" Bill barked as he advanced on her.

Caprica backed up from him. "I... we... I was showing Laura..." She didn't need to finish her thought. Bill's face changed and he was no longer listening to her. He was staring out the window, an expression of pure love flooding his face as he saw Laura outside in the sunshine. Her long red hair was blazing a fiery glow in the sun and her red dress was ruffling around her long legs in the breeze. He thought his heart might beat out of his chest. He half smiled and moved toward the door.

He let out the breath he was holding. "Will she know I'm here?"

"Yes." Caprica came up beside him. She then whispered softly in his ear as she pushed him to the door. "I'll be around."

Bill stepped outside. The sun felt warm. He moved behind Laura and slid his hands around her waist. She was warm too. She tensed, but he brought his lips to her ear and his body flush against hers pressing against her. He heard her hum. "Hello," he said simply.

"What are you doing here?" He held her tighter, but she wriggled just enough to turn in his arms and look at him.

"I find a blonde and redhead holding hands in my quarters. I did what anyone would do, I joined in," he chuckled. "Baltar doesn't have all the fun you know." She laughed and he smiled, brushing his lips against her cheek. He moved his hands down her back. "This feels nice," then lower over her behind and pulled her against him.

"This isn't real and we're not alone. What did you do with Caprica?"

He wasn't deterred. "This feels so real." He squeezed firmly this time and Laura hummed lower.

"Bill," she said breathlessly.

"She told me to make you happy. And I want to; I want to make love to you." He slipped one hand under the back of her skirt and touched her warm, soft flesh. She smiled, the joy etched on her lovely face telling him how much she wanted his touch.

"I want that too, but she'll know what we're doing," Laura said even as she pushed closer to him.

"I don't care if you don't care." Bill thought he would, but he didn't. He loved Laura so much. She was all he could think of at that moment. He shifted his hand to the front of her panties and felt her body's eager response to his touch. He chuckled, "so much for not being real."

"I wish it were dark," she spoke the words and the sky turned dark, bright stars dotting the sky high above them.

Bill looked up. "How did you do that?"

Laura hugged him to her. "I don't know."

Bill moved a little more urgently, not sure how much time they had, but he knew what he wanted and he didn't want to lose this chance to make love with the woman he loved more than life itself. He took her hand and led her back into the house.

He was already hard. He wasn't sure how this worked, but one particular part of him was very enthusiastic about the whole projection thing and the rest of him wasn't going to question it. He was beyond questioning things he didn't understand, all that mattered was right now and that he and Laura were together.

They made it to her couch as Bill was kissing her neck. Laura slipped her hands in his hair and pulled him flush against her trying to quiet the voices in her head getting louder.

She focused on his mouth and hands touching her, loving her.

Bill ran his hands through her hair, something he secretly had longed to do. "Laura you're so beautiful. I love you so much." Then he continued kissing her as he was pulling up her skirt to touch her as much as he could.

It was happening too quickly.

Laura felt the tears prick her eyes and a sickening feeling rose from the pit of her stomach. She felt ill.

_No, I can't do this._

"Bill, we have to stop," she cried and he eased off of her, frightened by the distress in her tone. The last thing he heard were her choked sobs.

Bill was alone on the couch trying to catch his breath. "Laura?"

She was gone.

He willed himself back to his quarters with Caprica but there was no sign of Laura. "What happened?" He asked her but he already knew.

Caprica nodded toward the head.

He found Laura standing in front of the mirror, tears running down her face and her headscarf clutched in her hand. Bill moved behind her, but she wouldn't meet his eyes in the mirror.

"Laura, are you okay?" His voice broke with emotion at seeing her so distraught.

She looked up at him, despair in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I... get her to come back. I can..."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "No. You don't have to do anything." He could feel her heart pounding and she was struggling to catch her breath.

"I was afraid," She looked at her gaunt face in the mirror and bit her lip, "You wouldn't want to come back to... this."

"Laura." He brushed his fingers along her skull and kissed the side of her head. "You're beautiful, as you were, as you are. I love you."

Suddenly Caprica appeared at the door. Bill glowered at her. "Let me," the Cylon said as Bill grudgingly moved away from Laura and stood outside the door.

Laura was shaken. Caprica had never seen her like this.

"It's not real," she said looking at her pale, hollow face in the mirror. "This is."

"He loves you." Caprica told her what she knew was true.

"I'm not that woman anymore," she whispered.  
Caprica put her hand on the President's shoulder, "Or course you are and to him you always will be. He'll always see you that way. Trust me. I could feel what he was feeling. It was love, overwhelming, and unconditional, beautiful love. It was joy at just being with the woman he loved."

Laura choked back her tears, "I don't know why he puts up with me sometimes." She smiled, sniffed and wiped away her tears. She conceded to the Cylon's words. She was right; his heart was blind. "Bill?"

He cautiously appeared at the door again. Laura rose up on her tip toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'm ready to go back."

Bill protested, "No, I want to stay here. I want to read with you and fall asleep with you, here and now."

Laura opened her mouth, but Caprica cut her off. "Have a good evening Admiral." She looked at Laura, "Madame President." She winked at her, "don't question God's path."

Caprica left their quarters feeling something she had longed to feel, true love between two people. She would know it now when she found it and she'd already decided that she'd settle for nothing less. She headed to the Observation Deck. She had decided then and there that she'd do whatever she could to settle the fleet. She'd continue the work the President had started four years and she would do it with as much persistence, patience and compassion. She smiled into the darkness wondering how close Earth might be. She felt they would be home soon.

Back in the Admiral's quarters, Bill swept Laura off her feet and carried her to their rack. He wasn't going to waste one minute they were together no matter the reality it was in.

Laura looked at him questioningly as he bent and kissed her sweetly. There was a mischievous twinkle in his eye and he stood in front of her and started to undress.

She couldn't help but giggle as he undid his jacket and threw it somewhere off into the darkness of the quarters. He flexed his arms for her; his once sculpted biceps not so defined now but in her eyes they were the best in the fleet.

He patted his belly that had grown more prominent in the last year and then put his hand on his belt buckle and winked at her. He moved closer he let her do the honors of undoing his pants and pushing them down to the floor. He danced out of them and turned and waggled his behind at her which elicited another wild giggle. It warmed her heart that he was doing this for her.

Bill then set his sights on Laura and her giggles were soon lost as he undid her blouse and began touch her, his large hands sweeping over her shoulders and down over her breasts. He cupped each one and kissed it lovingly giving extra attention to the one that bore her cancer. Laura hummed as her body came to life under his love and attention.

She moved back in the rack as Bill joined her. Laying side by side his hands caressed and his lips kissed every wrinkle, hollow and freckle from the top of her bare head down to each shivering foot. She wasn't sure from where, but he pulled out a pair of wool socks and put them on her in the middle of his seduction, aware of how chilled her feet normally were.

Only Bill.

Bill touched her intimately, as only he could, and as hard as she could handle. He could read her as well as any old novel he'd learned and loved for years. Stroking and kissing, Laura found joy in his response and knowing she could arouse him even in her weakened state.

She wasn't sure how or when but she felt time stand still and her body relinquish reality for a moment. It was but a sliver of light, of passion of ecstasy but it was real and it was theirs.

She heard Bill chuckle with satisfaction and then hold her tightly to him.

"Everything okay?" he whispered as he snuggled in behind her enveloping her in his arms once more.

"Yes," she answered. "Thank you," she said gratefully as she felt sleep tugging at her body and soul.

"You never have to thank me for loving you. I do it with pleasure." He kissed the top of her bare head then moved lower behind her ear. She hummed as he found the tender, sensitive spot uncovered by her lack of hair. He smiled against her skin. "Laura?"

"Yes," she said sleepily.

"There's nothing like the real thing." He said as he squeezed her softly against him. "No fantasy, no shared dream could ever live up to the reality of loving and living with you."

She fell sleep in the arms of the man she loved, a slight, serene smile tugged at her lips. They were together and that's all that counted; in this life, and in the next wherever that may be.


End file.
